metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Khan (Character)
removed the "presumably latin", that's just ridiculous. DRY how do you encounter kahn before, like it says that he snipes people. from where?Smish34 17:34, April 19, 2010 (UTC) You dont, you only encounter him after bourbon is killed. I dont even think he does kill any of the bandits, I killed them all myself with throwing knives once, didnt catch any dead ones with no knives to pick out of em the whole mission. Kewlcrayon 22:22, April 19, 2010 (UTC) This is a bit late but I can confirm that he does for certan ones, if you wait long enough. I think theres only two or three in the level but one I always see getting killed is the lone guard you see after you pass the guy who goes and throws up (and his firend). Uponj entering the small room there is a click, like you don't have any ammo in a revolver) then if you wait a second the guy falls over and theres an arrow in his chest. The small room in question is marked by a lamp near a couch. Chaos ian7 00:00, May 21, 2011 (UTC) All content on this page was recently deleted. All that was written was "Fuck all you guys." Person has been banned for a year. This page will become "Protected" which means that only registered users can edit it. Sadist King 20:18, June 13, 2010 (UTC)Sadist King Good, we've been getting quite a few of those people lately. I think all complete articles should be set like this, if thats not too much of a problem. Crayon 20:43, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Latin or Greek? I can confirm that the "spell" Khan chants at the ghost barricade is in fact Latin. Greek sounds very different and words like: honurium are Latin. Greek words never end with ium, And this is very common in Latin. If there isn't anyone who disagrees i'm going to edit it. I'm also going to note and translate what he says. (Tibetian chant? "Casto noi lapido asterium manto, Alum raum om") 22:59, December 8, 2011 (UTC)nosalis4 22:59, December 8, 2011 (UTC) : What is your proof? We're almost 100% positive it's Latin. Teddy(Talk) 23:40, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Sanskrit? ::Casto noi lapide asterium manto - Mantra for summoning space energy. ::Alaum raum om - Mantra for removing negative energy from the body. :: 23:53, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm. That would make sense. Scratch what I said about Latin then. Teddy(Talk) 00:17, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Khan in the Novel So I was reading the novel on the bus today and I got to the part with Khan. I have to say he's really underwhelming and unimpressive in the book, lacking pretty much all of the 'talented and wise mentor who knows the good of the world' aspects and instead having 'talented but crazyed old guy who can't finish a coherent sentence which makes you expect him to explode at any moment' replacing them. I really, really, liked Khan in the game and expect him to be absolutely awesome in the novel (because normally a novel character will always be better than a videogame character) but I think 4A really improved the character when Glukhovsky dropped the ball. Chaos ian7 06:19, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Khan!! That name is pretty mutch famouse, i bet they used it and got inspired of this video :P how yall doing btw, been away for while got my surgery done...feals better now. Scare Cr0w 10:12, December 9, 2011 (UTC)Scare Cr0w : What sort of surgery? Glad you're ok! [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 14:33, December 9, 2011 (UTC) A theory about Khan (in the game) I don't plan on adding any of this to the page, I was merely curious what other people were thinking about this. In the chapter Ghost we hear Khan talking about a large battle that happend at the place and that he even knew some of the defenders and that he was possibly the only survivor. Whoever read the book, knows that the only large conflict, that happend in the metro, was between the Hanza and Red Line. So here is my thought: Was Khan a Red at some point? That would for one explain, why he has so manny good connections within the armory stations and seemingly knows quite a bit about the Communists. Maybe this conflict and loosing so manny people he knew opend his eyes. I always thought that Khan was quite special and maybe he is just a traumatized by the war and thus learned to open his eyes to see what is really going on inside the Metro. 08:38, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. Kinda sounds plausable. We already know that the book and the game parallel eachother but are not tied together so I could see it happening. Chaosian 08:51, December 22, 2011 (UTC) He Might not mean a large "Metro-wide" battle, but just a very long and hard battle that was ultimatley lost, was battled there. For example you could say the battle at Hole Station was big (at least one of the bigger battles in game) yet the rest of the metro has no idea about itSmish34 12:27, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Surname I don't think his surename is Aitmatov. As far as I understand it, Artyom was telling him that Khan is not a name but a title and was asking why it was not Ghenghs then. Khan replied that it did not matter and Ghengis Aitmatov would lead to more confusion. He was talking about Chyngyz Aitmatov I think. Grave Blashyrkh (talk) 09:01, May 31, 2013 (UTC) I would agree, I'll just take that bit out.... '' C''haos''i''an 09:32, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Last Light Appearance Anyone else prefer the way he looked in 2033 over Last Light? he looked very average, but still somewhat striking. It really did give him this kind of mystic feel to his character. In last Light he just looks ridiculously generic for his role and story. Like they were trying too hard to make him look mystical and so they went all out, bandanna, quirky tied beard... 23:19, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I liked him better in 2033. When he was rolling around shooting at E3 - I was pretty disappointed, so I guess I'm glad they didn't stick with that. '' C''haos''i''an 03:34, December 30, 2013 (UTC)